Gold
Overview Gold is a purchasable In-Game currency that Players may use to speed up various in-game tasks. Using Gold Uses of Gold *''Gold'' may be used to instantly complete the following tasks : **Upgrading all Units, Missiles & Buildings **Healing & Repairing of all Units & Buildings **Reaching & Equipping Schematic Components **Training & Production of all Units **Production of Missiles **Construction of Buildings **Loading of Command Turret Ammo & Defensive Rockets **Setting a Nickname beyond the first time. Non-Uses of Gold *''Gold'' may NOT be used for the the following tasks : **Extending the duration of Special Ops. **Purchasing items in the Gear Store. **Purchasing Units in the Event Shop. **Setting a Nickname for the first time. Obtaining Gold Buying Set Amounts of Gold Buying Variable Amounts of Gold *''Gold'' may also be purchased only in amounts needed by the Player to complete a specific task. **This method is accessed by clicking on the "Instant" or "Finish Now" button without an adequate amount of Gold to complete the transaction. **Options offered vary on the amount of Gold needed to complete the transaction. ***1st Options = The minimum amount of Gold *''' needed complete the transaction. ***Remaining Options = All set Package amounts greater than the required amount. '''* NOTE : Gold for 1st Option is purchased at the Standard Price. Gold Compensation *''Gold'' is occasionally given to Players by Kixeye Customer Support as compensation for game glitches that have adversely affected the Player's game. **Compensation is completely at the discretion of Kixeye. **Player must turn in a Support Ticket to be eligable for Compensation. **Compensation amounts may vary between 50 and 200 gold. Cost of Gold Calculating Gold Charges * * Update History *''Gold'' was removed from the Gifting Feature in the Game Update of Aug 29, 2014. *''Gold'' minimum repairs was removed in the Game Update of Nov 02, 2012. *''Gold'' was introduced in the Game Update of Aug 28, 2012. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *Gold may also be obtained as part of various Special Offers including : **The Blitz Bundle package. **Limited TIme Offers via In-Game Popup **Limited TIme Offers via E-mail Trivia *''Gold'' replaced Facebook Credits as the In-Game Currency on Aug 28, 2012. *A Player who uses Gold is commonly known as "Coiner". *Prior to Aug 29, 2014 Players had the option of sending Gold to other Players via the Gifting Feature. Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 11/26/15 ) - Black Friday Sale ( Official ) - Sale Information *Kixeye Forum ( 11/27/15 ) - Black Friday Sale, More Details ( Official ) - Sale Information Gallery - Animated Gold-GetMore-Animated.gif|Get More Gold Various Command Center Upgrade Limited-Time Offer For Low Level Player.gif|Limited-Time Offer In-Game Gallery GameUpdate 03-20-2013.png|Game Update : Mar 20, 2013 Send Gold to Friends Gold-Buy-US.png|Buy Gold US Dollar buy gold option.png|Buy Gold Malaysian Ringgit ( As of Aug 2015 ) Gold-Buy-BritishPound.png|Buy Gold British Pound Gold-GetMore-SF-MaxUpgrade.png|Get More Gold Upgrade Unit Instantly Blitz Bundle.png|Gold Included Blitz Bundle Gold Gifts-Window-NoGold.png|Gifting Feature Post Aug 29, 2014 Gold-CreditCard-Purchase.png|Purchase Gold via Credit Card War Commander Gold - Razvan Luta - 3D Artist.jpg|Gold Art by Razvan Luta - 3D Artist Gallery - Historical File:WC_GOLD2.png|Email Notice Introducing Gold Buy-Gold-US-08-2014.png|Buy Gold Aug 2014 Gold_05-25-2015_SpecialOffer.png|1 Day Special Offer May 25, 2015 Only Gold-Sale-(09-29-2015).gif|Gold Sale Sep 29, 2015 BlackFridayGoldSale.png|Black Friday Sale Nov 27 - Nov 29, 2015 Black Friday Supply Drop.png|Notice players would receive when their prizes were delivered after the Black Friday Sale Video Navigation Category:Currency Category:In-Game Currency Category:Premium Category:A to Z